


Tickles with Edward

by SpellboundWolf



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Corgi, Dog - Freeform, Dogs, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot licking, Funny, Funny story, Goggles - Freeform, Humor, Internal Monologue, Licking, Male-Female Friendship, Outer Space, Pembroke Welsh Corgi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Science Fiction, Short Story, Silly, Surprises, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Welsh corgi, friends - Freeform, scifi, silly story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellboundWolf/pseuds/SpellboundWolf
Summary: Edward is distracted with work. Ein wanders in & gives her a ticklish surprise.This is my oldest story & I think it's a bit too silly, but wanted to share it anyway. I wrote it in 2010 for my boyfriend at the time who's a foot fetishist & fellow fan of the Cowboy Bebop series.





	Tickles with Edward

Ness Wolfess  
Start date: 12/26/2010  
Finish date: 12/28/2010  
22

Young Ed hung by her long legs from the back of one of the sofas in the living room of the Bebop. Her goggles steadily glowed rainbow colors as she read data that scrolled along the homemade laptop's screen before her. Ed's wild, red hair hung downwards as well, but still plumed slightly like many, many petals of a dandylion.  
Spike & Jet were out chasing a bounty they'd heard about on TV earlier that day & Faye-Faye was gambling at the local races, so the ship was quiet. Ed's mouth slowly gaped open & a 'ooh!' escaped her. A website on virtual board games appeared & she smiled happily.  
"Edward loves chess!" She cried out & began to feverishly type with her nimble fingers. Just then Ein wandered in & past the young hacker as she started to play a game. The little dog hopped up on the sofa Ed was dangling from & curiously sniffed at her slim feet. He pulled his head back an inch when the toes wiggled with joy.  
"Hee hee!" She giggled as one of her knights stole the opponent's pawn. Ein's ears twitched & stood erect as he got an idea.  
"This'll be so funny!" He thought to himself & lolled his flat, doggy tongue out. Ein took a step closer to Ed's unsuspecting feet & began lapping at the nearest arch. Her finger's froze above the keyboard & she squealed as she felt a tickle.  
"Eeee! Ah hahahahaha! Eeeein!" She laughed as he stood up on his back legs & licked her heel as well. The little dog smiled & brushed the tip of his tongue in-between each toe & nibbled the soles as well. Ed's long arms swung up & she pulled herself over the sofa back, still laughing. She grinned when she saw the little Corgie laying on his back as his tongue teased her soles.  
"Wheeeee!" Ed cried out & tackled Ein, wrapping her arms around him. Ein yipped in surprised & wiggled around. The 2 fell to the floor & rolled around, both laughing & flailing their limbs.  
"Ein, you are a funny doggie! Ah haha!" Ed proclaimed & kissed his moist nose. Ein leapt from her grasp & skittered around to her feet again. He barked & wildly licked at her arches again. Ed fell back & laughed even more as her feet resumed the tickle torture. Ein shook his tailless bottom as his tongue slithered along & between the hacker's slim toes again. His saliva now coated them as well a the undersides. He nibbled each toe's soft tip then hopped onto Ed's tummy. She was still giggling & panting, trying to catch her breath. Ed sighed & sat up, leaning back on both hands & lifted the goggles to her forehead. She smiled & scratched the back of Ein's head gently. His ears twitched once more as he panted too.  
"I love you, Ein-Ein. Ed is very thankful for your friendship." Ed said & hugged him close. Ein closed his eyes & sighed.  
"Me too, Ed. You're my best friend in the whole universe." He thought & smiled a little, doggy smile.

The End


End file.
